User talk:SereneChaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Albert page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Phantomhive Times Wonderful. I'll leave the Phantomhive Times up to you. I'll look forward to it being readded to the homepage. While that, I'll continue adding more information to pages for new posts. Chibiphantom 22:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Okay, I'll make the update. No worries. Have fun on your vacation. If I find something interesting, I'll be sure to add it to Phantomhive Times. Chibiphantom 00:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Template I've created the Template:Scroll box page. Do you perhaps know how to include it in the General wiki templates page? Thanks. Chibiphantom 22:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright, thanks. But if you can't find a solution, no worries. Chibiphantom 22:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Good job. I don't think I could have figured it out by myself. Thank you. Chibiphantom 23:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Adoption Hi. I've given you and Chibiphantom admin and bureaucrat rights per this discussion. Good luck with the wiki! -- Background and Logo I wouldn't call myself an expert on the background. I had considered your first image http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/364550 before changing the background but I don't know how to adjust it so it will fit the whole background with Sebastian on one side and Ciel on the other. Here was where I went to change the background: scroll down to the bottom of the homepage and you'll see My Tools. On there would be theme designer. Next I press customize and clicked on the graphic box to upload a picture. However, once you do, for some reason the image would only be shown on the upper-left hand corner and no where else. Right now, the only way I know how to fill the whole screen is by tiling it, that is repeating it in a pattern like how the present background is. I'm confused how the Bleach Wiki managed to have their background like that. I'll return the background to default for now until you or I figure out how to use your image. Fortunately, your image has a white background so your eyes doesn't have to be irritated looking at it. I personally enjoy looking at your logo. The style suits Kuroshitsuji's dark theme and its English time period. I believe it's wiki though. Still, wonderful job. Chibiphantom 19:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom The main column would remain white as it is; I'm not planning to change it either. I see the logo now and it's impressive. If I have any other matters to discuss, I'll do so. Chibiphantom 20:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright, I'll look forward to your explanation and seeing the background.Chibiphantom 21:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom it'm my pleasure ;) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) To Do A to do list would be greatly needed and it would be useful for editors to refer to. It's your choice if you want to make a to do page or a to do section in the community messages on http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. If you click on the link and scroll down, on the side would be Community Messages where it lists some things that need help. I think you could work on the to do list there so when users navigate to the recent wiki activity, they'll have an idea of what to do. I believe your userpage pretty much covers everything at hand that needs improvement. However, I think some pages lack references especially on the manga's synopsis which are necessary to prove that our information are not simply assumptions (i.e. Sebastian Michaelis' page). Another problem (though it's not as imperative) is their personalities. Some character's personalities are basically too lengthy and excessively verbose such as Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Alois Trancy, etc. If we could narrow and summarize it into a few paragraphs, that'd be more proper. Chibiphantom (Talk) 20:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Reporting a Transphobe Hi! I wanted to complain about the all around transphobic nature of the user SereneChaos. They are willfully ignorant and repeatedly use insulting language when engaging transgender individuals. I gladly await to hear back from you. SadSacks 22:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying that what you're doing is transphobic. You're like the racists who know that racism is bad and so don't want to be called that but don't want to change how they act. Being a transphobe is not the same as racism to say, but you're using the same mindset and mental gymnastics to try to make yourself believe that being transphobic does not make you a transphobe. SadSacks 22:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Do what you want. SadSacks 23:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Poll For the poll talk page, I have decided that the new poll would be based on number 19, what's your favorite species. I will change the poll now unless you have a last minute vote on a different question for the poll. ChibiPhantom 22:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom I was planning on archiving the old results. I'll start on the poll now. ChibiPhantom 22:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Thank you. Although, I'm not as spectacular as a coder as it would seem; I rely on the Bleach Wiki's source code in order to create these things (if you click on the link, it'll lead you to where I found it). Honestly, I'm trying to make a show/hide button for the results of the previous poll but it's a bit difficult. ChibiPhantom 23:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Userboxes I've created these convenient userboxes that indicates what type of person you are. For example: the adminbox, the bureaucratbox, and the rollback box. You can add them to your profile page like I did. However, you're not obligated to since it is not mandatory to, but I do recommend it. The current userboxes only apply to us but I will create more so other users without an administrative status could choose to include in their profiles. ChibiPhantom 01:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom And I apologize for the strange small font. On the preview, it looks normal but when I publish it, the font shrinks in size. ChibiPhantom 01:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom There you go; the userboxes look nice on your profile page. It's fine if you used the infobox coding and besides, it looks more organized that way. I plan to do one userbox that says: This user supports the Demons. And another one could say: This user supports the Shinigami. Another one could be: This user keeps an eye out for vandalism. If you have any suggestions and maybe even images that goes with them, that would be great. ChibiPhantom 18:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright. Team Phantomhive and Team Trancy sound interesting. There is also a User Editcount (it's selfexplanatory where it counts how many edits you've done; however, you can specify and adjust them). There's a recent changes patroller (it only applies to people with rollback abilities though). These may sound confusing but once it's up, I'll show you what it looks like. You could look for any images actually that looks interesting. For example, the user that supports the demons, I would look for something that pertains to demonic like the Faustian Contract or the red, glowing eyes. Team Phantomhive could basically have Ciel's image (although we already have two of Ciel's faces on the userboxes). For Team Trancy, I would look for Alois's face or something. It doesn't necessarily need to be faces; it could be a group of people together. However, I prefer images that don't have a wide width that dominates over the length. ChibiPhantom 19:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom No Worries. That's quite okay if you edited my page. I really don't mind that at all as long as you notify me that you did.Demonhoodlum36 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Demonhoodlum36 Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users This person named BlueUkImO just created this page called the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users. The content is really peculiar to me. Basically, all they talk about is about themself. I am lost at what the point of all those unorthodox things and their description of themself as they talk about... dying and loneliness? ChibiPhantom 20:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Administrative Requests As seen on Bleach Wiki, they have a forum in which they allow users to request blocking, deleting, moving, protecting, or generally anything the admins are capable of. Perhaps we should have one to so this wiki will run more efficiently; if users have a problem, they can go straight to the forum instead of trying to find out whom the admins are and asking then. ChibiPhantom 02:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom And I'm sincerely apologetic on how your talk page turned out. It was because of my signature that made everything following it be in small font by default. Signature I'll try to do something with it :) [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:September Featured Article Since it is a ship voyage, we could probably use Campania's image. If that doesn't work out, I'll try to find another image. }} 21:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom You're welcome. Middlefords? Just to make sure, are they the Middlefords or the Midfords? }} 20:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Have you received a reply from Nanutaku666 yet? }} 22:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom If Nanutaku666 has no evidence, it'll for now be considered invalid. I'll help revert it back to Midford. }} 00:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Re:Weird Glitch? Strange, the glitch is affecting me as well; I can't go to source mode. }} 23:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Re:Poor filenames Alright. However, I'm also readjusting the Characters' page so that the pictures will be 110 x 110. But I'm using the old pictures and resizing them so there will be duplicates. For instance, File:Ciel 1.jpg and File:Ciel 3.jpg. Anyway, you can go ahead and finish your English essay; there's no rush for the poor filenames. }} 22:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Current Story I plan to separate the Current Story on the homepage into two templates; one of the manga and one for the anime. Furthermore, there's a rumor that Kuroshitsuji 3 will be out so we would have to provide a summary for the anime section and with that said, the Current Story template will be one long bar and that's unsightly. Even if Kuroshitsuji 3's rumor is false, I will provide a brief summary for the current last episode of the anime, hence the unpleasant long bar. Don't worry, I'll handle the templates and readjustments. I just need your consent as the other admin here. }} 19:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Making it smaller isn't really the accurate term. Rather I'm separating the manga and anime into two sections as it'll look more organized instead of being stuck together to create a long column. I'll get started on it. Thanks for your approval. }} 22:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom The adjustments are done. From now on to update the most recent manga chapter, you go to Template:CSL and to update the most recent anime episode, you go to Template:CSL2. I try my best to narrow down the information so it's brief and doesn't show a lot of spoilers. However, the Template:Language is off-balance. I believe we should remove it because if you scroll down to the bottom of the home page just below the categories, there's a languages section anyway. }} 23:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Projects Hey, Serene-chan! I'm just wondering how're you doing on the committee/group/project thing. Do you need any help? MasterLau 01:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Haha, if I think of anything, I'll add on to it. Oh, and if there's a project starting, I think all the projects should be placed in a separate page rather than the To Do list. Meh, don't know if I'm making a lot of sense now but eventually it will! MasterLau 01:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Haha, yes, it saved me from the explanations! And awesome, you have an idea! I'll meet cha at the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:To Do to discuss about the projects. MasterLau 02:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC)MasterLau Hi, Serene-chan! Perhaps you should advertise the projects in the Phantomhive Times! Don't really know about those stuff and I realized you're a pro at it, haha. Good luck! Oh, got it! But since you're experiencing problems editing (as you said on the Projects!! blog), there's no rush. Haha, you're pretty sneaky by the way. Don't let anyone catch you~ Thanks! And it's a good thing wikia works for you! Hahahaha, that's funny. I love how wikia looks like a bunch of paragraphs as if you're reading something for school. Anyway, thanks again, you're awesome! Hey! Hey! Thanks for the message on my talk page. The picture you post on my talk page is great so thanks a lto. :D And sorry that I uploaded pictures from Yana's blog. I forgot about that. :P Buddy (I like that name :D) Episode images Hey Serene! Could you possibly try and upload some images from the episodes 9 - 24 for the first anime season? They're really lacking some images :S Also, is there a special site where I can go to specifically get episode images for Kuroshitsuji? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 05:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, all up to you - maybe around the range of 60 - 100 something? That's what some of the other episodes have :) And thanks for the sites! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Help :P Hey Serene! I've planned to put in new information for Sebastian, but I saw the references box at the bottom of the page and realized that I don't know how to reference. How? Stranger958 12:23, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much! :D Stranger958 00:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. As the other admin I will need your consent before I enable it. }} 02:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Ill ask all the active users. }} 02:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello and any work? Hello SereneChaos, Is there anything that needs fixing or doing, cos i'm willing to help!! 08:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Badges! Hey, I've been meaning to ask about the badges (good job on those, btw)! Meh, how do you make some of the pictures on the badges circular?? I'm curious. Ohhhh, that's cool! But still, do you have an idea how to edit images to make them circular cuz I kinda need that for something. But if you don't know, that's cool, I'll just find another way. Ooh, do you know any image editing programs that enables transparency? Oh, I'm helping C. Phantom reedit the header of the homepage and stuff. We want to add like images to it and decide to make it circular and neat. And the images can link to pages such Characters... Anime... Manga, etc. Haha, we hope it turns out ok. I'll check out the two programs. And if I'm stuck I'll have to rely on you, sorry~ Heya! Seems like you're on right now... wanna come over and chat? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Header For the header of the homepage do you have an image of the Kuroshitsuji Wiki logo excluding the Wiki part? So basically the logo for the header should only read Kuroshitsuji and not Kuroshitsuji Wiki. }} 01:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. }} 02:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) where ya been? Hey buddy! Your wiki seems to be doing a bit better than the last time I saw it. I haven't seen ya on Neopets wiki ina while. I know this is your main wiki, but don't forget to drop by every once in a while! ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Glitch T.T Hey Serene! I was just wondering since you've had some glitches in the past, I have a glitch right now which is really frustrating me. On forum and talk pages, whenever I scroll down the font will go smaller and smaller until they're microscopic (so i.e. as it progresses down the page, the text gets smaller and smaller) T.T No one seemed to get it either... Do you have any idea what's wrong and how to fix it? Thanks in advance! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:22, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok then T.T Thanks Serene! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for the source of the pic, Serene-san! It always pleases me to get a great answer to a question of mine, no matter how old it is. --BlazingStar (My talk) 00:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Daisuke Ono Hey again! I was wondering, since you listed it in your pages you wanted to create, could I possibly create the page for the voice actor of Sebastian? I want to do it ^_^ but if you're already working on it then never mind, it doesn't really matter... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 10:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC)